Anubis
In Egyptian mythology, Anubis is the god of mummification as well as guardian of the kingdom of the dead on behalf of Osiris. Hated goa'uld, banned on several occasions for his aberrant acts even from his own species. He killed and publicly devoured the First Emperor Apep in front of his subjects, stirring up the first real rebellion among the Goa'uld. Biography Long ago, Anubis first arose as a warlord in the service of Apep. His victories earned the praise and respect of Apep, but earned the envy of his fellow underlords. However, Anubis' ambition was even greater. Exposing Apep to the unstable effects of the Ancient healing device, Anubis learned of valuable Ancient weapons: the Eyes of the Goa'uld, six jewels used to power a planet destroying weapon. Eventually, he felt his position was so secure that he murdered Apep, removing the symbiote from his host and devouring Apep before the others, and declared himself Emperor of the Goa'uld. Anubis, however, had seriously underestimated the followers of Apep and the power of the rival underlords. Ra was able to rally the others in Apep's name, and in a three hundred year civil war, defeated Anubis. Ra emerged as the new ruler of the Goa'uld Empire, and Anubis was banished. The superweapon was destroyed, and Ra redistributed the eyes among himself, Apophis, Osiris, Setesh, and Tiamat. Thousands of years later, Anubis reemerged, and offered to destroy the Asgard in return for the leadership of the System Lords. A furious Ra waged another war against him, but Anubis was able to survive. Ascension Following his final defeat at the hands of Ra, the System Lords attempted to murder Anubis. During this time Anubis had found some Ancient research on ascension. Wanting to pursue ascension without having to worry about the System Lords, he allowed them to believe that he was finally dead. Anubis traveled to Kheb and underwent the tests of the rogue Ancient Oma Desala. After Anubis passed the tests and deceived her, Oma concluded that Anubis was worthy of ascension. However, once she had begun the ascension process, she realized how truly evil Anubis was. By then, it was too late. Oma was unable to descend Anubis on her own, so the Others were forced to do so, but they did so only in a partial manner to punish Oma, as they had become frustrated with Oma's breaking of the rule of non-interference. As a punishment to Oma Desala, the Others allowed Anubis to use any knowledge he could have gained as a Goa'uld. However, they did take some of the knowledge he had obtained while ascended, such as the locations of Atlantis and of the Sangraal. Daniel also lacked this knowledge, so it's possible they had hidden a variety of things from anyone else who ascended as well. Physically, Anubis remained some form of energy, and wore a personal forcefield to keep his form intact, probably to allow him to appear on our plane without using any of his powers or taking a human host. It appears like the liquid-like event horizon of the Stargate, akin to the Ancient's technology. He also wore a black cloak and hood to make himself even more visible to anyone else. Blackmailing the Tollan After the deaths of Apophis and Cronus, Anubis began to make his presence felt among the Goa'uld again. He brought in many underlords to serve him, such as discredited Goa'ulds like Osiris and Thoth, and newer Goa'ulds such as Zipacna and Tanith. He used his advanced shield technology to force the Tollans into providing a new Phase-shifting weapon for him so he could bomb Stargate Command. However the Tollan Narim destroyed them, causing Anubis to devastate Tollana. Return the power When the High Council of System Lords met, Anubis sent Osiris to them as his emissary, demanding to be restored to his former position of System Lord. Despite the objections of Lord Yu, Anubis was restored to the rank of System Lord after promising to destroy Earth with a Naquadah asteroid. At the same time, Anubis ordered Zipacna to launch an attack on Revanna, having forcibly extracted the information from a Tok'ra operative, seeking the symbiote poison. This objective failed, but resulted in wiping out virtually all the Tok'ra on the base. Stargate Renaissance But the Tok'ra attack turned out to be Anubis, almost a blessing. The power vacuum was quickly filled up and the territories of the System Lord were invaded by the great fleet of the same Anubis. Without a true enemy now to be fought, Anubis became the Emperor of all the goa'uld sowing in the early years, a hunt for all those who had been his persecutors in the past. but soon her vengeance for revenge became less and she had to accept a new set-up as well as a new lineup of System Lords. The latter sent their best representative to deal with the new condition. While agreeing to a compromise, Anubis maintained the full and absolute control of 2/4 of the galaxy, delegating the new System Lords to the control of the remaining Goa'uld territory in the galaxy. But the feeling of hatred by the new System Lords was not perceived and a clandestine movement led by Khnum himself, began to work undercover to lay off and ultimately kill the Goa'uld Emperor. Aboard his orbital station, Anubis continues to govern with ever greater difficulty, an empire that is particularly hostile to him. Malecathi war planet orbit]] One year after the fall of the previous System Lords and the election of the new, a threat appears in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the breed called Malecathi, a technologically advanced people who came to the Milky Way, who began to spread death and destruction only for the sake of doing so. although initially the devastation is marginal, soon the territories of the same Anubis and other System Lords are attacked and devastated. At this moment, however, in front of the collective threat, Anubis decides to call upon the whole Goa'uld civilization, proposing a plan to fight new common enemies. Though reluctantly, the main System Lord, they decide to cooperate, providing Goa'uld emperor, part of their fleets, their armies, and their outposts. But in spite of the huge amount of staff involved, Anubis is heavily defeated and risks the same life when two of the Malecathi Motherships besieged its main planet. Forced to contact the Asgard, he is rescued by Thor himself and taken to Hassara Station, where the rest of the System Lords and representatives of Agard and Tau'rì come together to discuss the potential alliance. Despite the mistrust between factions, an agreement is reached. Anubis at the command of the Goa'uld forces will distract the Malecathi by offering battle, meanwhile the Asgard and the Tau'rì will act to find a weapon or weakness of the enemies. Throughout the second year of war, much of the possessions not only of Anubis but of the other System Lords, they see fierce clashes that are resolved with continued defeats and retreats by the Goa'uld. Almost annihilated by the Goa'uld fleet, Anubis decides to retrieve the so-called "Goa'uld Eyes" and for the occasion takes control of the superarma guarded on the Saqqara planet. The latter thanks to the seven "Goa'uld eyes" destroys malicious ships, bringing the goa'uld back to the lead, but despite this, the Malecathi continue the devastating war by directly attacking the Dakara planet. In the Battle of Dakara, much of the Goa'uld fleet is destroyed, but the Malecathi are defeated and forced to abandon the galaxy. The latter, however, to leave the galaxy, disseminate many planets, capable of destroying entire planets. At the end of the conflict, however, Anubis refuses to abandon his ship and the seven "Goa'uld's Eyes". Asgard and Tau'rì try to assert the reasons for the treaty, but Anubis decides to permanently attack the Earth. In the orbit of the planet, however, Anubis discovers with horror that the tau'rì have astronomy ever shown whose energy matrix is attributable to numerous System Lords. After giving an ultimatum to Earth to surrender, Anubis finds that the Asgards themselves have missed the word given, revealing the existence of an Ancient Ancient Antipode hidden in Antarctica. Every attempt to destroy the outpost fails and a cascade of golden drones is launched from Earth planet destroying all the Goa'uld emperor's fleet, apparently killing him. Anubis return Although Anubis apparently had been killed with the destruction of much of his fleet and its great flagship, the latter survived as a form of energy. Remained in the orbit of planet Earth, the Goa'uld / Ascent took as his temporary guest one of the Space Station's astronauts orbiting the planet. After having succeeded in returning to Earth, Anubis in some way passed the Stargate again, though imprisoned inside a severely damaged body because of the radioactive nature of its pseudo-ascended form. Back secretly on his planet, he was forced to change very often human host until he realized that it was necessary to create a new mask to hold it without having to take a human guest. Meanwhile, the reorganization of his Empire attacked by the System Lords forced him to act promptly by sending a massive fleet that remained so far hidden, succeeding in defeating the united forces of the System Lords. The latter forced themselves to face common again, they were defeated one at a time, but did not lay down. Sure to have resumed the reins of the empire, Anubis again proclaimed Emperor. But his return also saw the decision to exterminate those who betrayed him by attracting him into a trap. After rebuilding an impressive fleet, Anubis turned against System Lords, attacking single domains almost simultaneously, achieving remarkable victories. The System Lords' collective forces were defeated and forced to retire, and were sure to have the victory in hand, the emperor did not realize that some of his underlords, including the ambitious Vishnu, drove to overthrow him. The latter with the complicity of the System Lords, found the way of attracting Anubis into a trap forcing him to yield. Forced to escape for not being captured, however, he was later isolated and deported to the planet P7X-377, where he was entrusted with the Omeyocan. Imprisoned between the astral planes and without the possibility of manifesting itself as being ascended, like Goa'uld, Anubis disappeared definitively from the Goa'uld history. After his imprisonment, his fleet and army were subdivided between System Lords and Vishnu himself. But the imprisonment of Anubis could not be maintained forever, and the Omeyocans themselves after almost fifty years of imprisonment, saw the cunt of System Lord from the plane of existence in which he had been imprisoned. but before the goa'uld could bring with him sufficient knowledge to ascend definitively, the Omeoycan erased not only from his memory what he had previously learned, but they gave him a perfect mortal body based on the memories of Goa'uld himself. After leaving the planet known as P7X-377, the System Lord traveled through the galaxy, secretly gathering a large following among the jaffas loyal to the various System Lords and various local lords. To avoid arousing attention, the goa'uld headed for one of the planets forgotten by the goa'uld, setting its new base of operations. Counting on a network of informants including the goa'uld Sendak on the planet Ismani, Anubis slowly managed to rebuild his power, misusing information not only the goa'uld, but also the tok'ra themselves and their allies Tau ' re. Discovered by the asgard, he was forced to use the new class of battleships in his equipment reappearing on the horizon of the empire goa'uld. In the battle against the asgard, the experimental ships of Anubis managed to rival the Asgard ships and overwhelm them completely. The defeat of the Asgard in the battle of Segmeni, led to a domino effect among System Lord's, now forced to cease the various hostilities to unite against the common threat. The clash between the joint forces of System Lord's and that of Anubis, occurred in the orbit of the planet Ismana, site of the construction of experimental ha'tak. The betrayal of Sendak and other underlord of various System Lord's played a significant factor in the fate of the battle, leading to the defeat of the main System Lord's. Despite the return of Anubis as Emperor goa'uld, the System Lord's opponents to the emperor, remained firmly in their strongholds and with their rank avoiding a new civil war. Aware of fragile balances, Anubis guaranteed all previous privileges, although he elected many of his allies, as the new System Lord's, demanding some territorial concessions from the defeated. In the aftermath of the return of Anubis, the latter promised the extermination of the Asgard race and the partition of every technology, well aware of the predatory nature of its race. But the Emperor's longing for power, however, had negative effects on the new System Lords. The latter did not possess the sufficient abilities to face their new rank, they were soon defeated and eliminated both by the same Anubis, and by the forces of Atlas, Qetesh, Prometheus, Raijin, Khnum, Apollo and Atum. One after another the goa'uld elevated to the rank of System Lord's from Anubis, were killed or stripped of their power and relegated as underlords or simple servants. In this escalation of the dead, the same Anubis was eventually murdered by one of his so-called heirs, placing it once and for all to his reign of terror once and for all. After his death, his territories were permanently abandoned. Personality Ruthless and unforgiving to the point where even the other System Lords regarded his crimes as monstrous, Anubis was hellbent on gaining control of the entire galaxy, even if it meant going up against his enemies. He also expected very high loyalty and success from his warriors and even promptly ordered anyone who had failed including his own Jaffa troops to be executed as a warning to others that Anubis himself would not tolerate failure of any kind whatsoever. Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Deceased